Co-op Missions
Co-op Missions'2015-10-30, Legacy of the Void: Co-op Missions. ''Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-10-30, formerly known as '''Allied Commanders, is a two player gameplay mode introduced in Legacy of the Void. The mode is distinct from the Arcade, Campaigns, and Versus gameplay.2015-05-12, With friends like these.... Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-05-13 Overview In Co-op Missions, players take on the role of various commanders from the ''StarCraft'' universe, each of them possessing unique abilities and upgrades and bestows special bonuses on their armies. Players are able to battle through a series of special scenarios together, leveling up their commanders’ capabilities as they progress.2014-11-07, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Warps into BlizzCon 2014. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-11-11 New abilities and units are unlocked as one progresses through the mode, along with gaining experience.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-12 Which missions are played can be chosen or randomly determined for bonus experience, and the computer opponent will utilize different strategies in each mission. Each race is available for each mission.2015-10-30, Legacy of the Void Features: Co-op Missions. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-11-01 In an upcoming patch, commanders will be able to be selected randomly.2017-11-03, BLIZZCON 2017 STARCRAFT 2: WHAT’S NEXT PANEL REVIEW. Blizzpro, accessed on 2017-11-04 Difficulty can be adjusted in the mode,2015-08-08, Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Mode - GamesCom 2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-13 and a matchmaking system is utilized. Each commander gains experience independently. Upon completion of a mission, a commander will gain experience—the harder the difficulty setting, the greater the level of experience gained. As each commander levels, they will unlock additional units to call forth into battle as well as upgrades to existing abilities or traits. Each day you can earn 10000 bonus experience with the first victory of the day for one commander. With the implementation of StarCraft II s free to play system, each commander will be free up until level 5, at which point players must purchase the commander to keep playing them. Raynor, Kerrigan, and Artanis are free regardless of level. The mode features its own achievements that give players portrait rewards. Story The events of the missions in Co-op Missions take place during the End War. Specifically, after the second mission of the Legacy of the Void campaign, and before the epilogue missions.2017, Rock the Cabinet Guidelines. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-04-10 However, Blizzard officially considers the game mode and events that take place in its missions non-canon, which grants them more freedom in gameplay design.2016-05-13, Reddit Co-op Staff AMA. Reddit, accessed on 2016-05-15 Mutators Mutators are a Co-op Missions feature that were introduced in Patch 3.3. They are special conditions designed to add variety to missions, and vary on a weekly basis.2016-05-09, Legacy of the Void Patch 3.3: New Co-op Content and Features . YouTube, accessed on 2015-05-09 Mastery Levels Mastery Levels were introduced in Patch 3.3. With mastery levels, any experience a player earns on a maxed out level 15 commander will go towards earning Mastery Levels, up to a maximum of 90. Each level grants the player a point that they can spend on each of their level 15 commanders to increase their power. This includes spending points to increase attack damage, reducing deployment time of abilities, buffing health of structures, and so on. With up to 90 points available, the number of options can't be filled out for every command, but the points can be reset and re-applied at any time prior to starting a match. Ascension Levels Ascension Levels were introduced in Patch 3.17. Ascension levels give players no in-game strength or bonuses, but allow players who have hit mastery levels to also level for cosmetics, including emoticons and sprays. There are a total of 1000 ascension levels, each requiring 200,000 experience.2017-08-29. Patch 3.17 Preview: Ascension. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2017-08-29. List of Commanders Terran *Mira Han and Matt Horner *Jim Raynor *Rory Swann *Nova Terra Zerg *Abathur *Dehaka *Sarah Kerrigan *Alexei Stukov *Zagara Protoss *Alarak *Artanis *Fenix *Karax *Vorazun List of Missions ;Assault missions: These missions places emphasis on assaulting numerous fortified enemy strongholds. *Part and Parcel *Rifts to Korhal *Scythe of Amon *Void Thrashing ;Siege missions: These missions places emphasis on defending fixed points from relentless onslaught. *Dead of Night *Oblivion Express *Miner Evacuation *Temple of the Past ;Control missions: These missions places emphasis on teamwork, multi-tasking, map control and escorting. *Chain of Ascension *Lock & Load *Malwarfare *Mist Opportunities *Void Launch *The Vermillion Problem List of Amon's Forces This is a list of known AI units composition in Co-op Missions.AI UNITS COMPOSITION LIST These information are extract from game file using editor, and constructed from vigorous playtesting and editor verification. The AI attack wave (red dot) has fixed units compostion for each chosen build. You can use this list to identify what enemy units you will face when the second attack wave arrived. There will, however, sometimes be differences in the enemies listed during your playthroughs. This can happen due to a randomization effect of Mutators in the programming. #Sometimes, units have a chance of being completely excluded from a wave (ex: Banelings simply not appearing in the MutaLing Composition). #Sometimes, units have a chance of being swapped for a different unit within the Composition (ex: Zerglings are excluded, Lurkers are added instead). This has a much higher chance of happening in Zerg Compositions, less of a chance with Terran, and a very low chance with Protoss. These swaps never occur outside of the Composition Units (Lurkers cannot be swapped for Corruptors, as they don't appear in any Composition together). #If you have access to any Hallucinated, Cloaked or Burrowed units (or a Commander capable of having them), the enemy will add detectors (Observers, Ravens, Overseers, Etc) to all of their Compositions/Waves. #Hybrid Waves and Escort Waves (Train, Shuttle, Etc) are Map-Specific Compositions. Protoss Compositions #'Gateway Protoss': Zealots, Stalkers, High Templars, Immortals, Archons, Colossi. #'Colossus Protoss': Zealots, Sentries, Immortals, Scouts, Colossi. #'Reaver Protoss': Adepts, Sentries, Immortals, Scouts, Disruptors, Reavers. #'Carrier Protoss': Zealots, Scouts, Stalkers, Void Rays, Oracles, Carriers. #'Tempest Protoss': Adepts, Phoenixes, Oracles, Void Rays, Tempests. #'DarkTech Protoss': Adepts, Stalkers, Sentries, Phoenixes, Disruptors, Dark Templars. Terran Compositions #'Barracks Terran': Marines, Medics, Marauders, Firebats, Ghosts, Siege Tanks, Medivacs, Science Vessels, Battlecruisers. #'ShadowTech Terran': Reapers, Marauders, Cyclones, Liberators, Ravens, Battlecruisers. #'Factory Terran': Hellions, Goliaths, Siege Tanks, Hellbats, Widow Mines, Science Vessels, Thors. #'Starport Protoss': Marines, Vikings, Banshees, Ravens, Liberators, Battlecruisers. Zerg Compositions #'Ground Zerg': Zerglings, Roaches, Ravagers, Hydralisks, Lurkers, Infestors, Ultralisks. #'Mutalisk Zerg': Zerglings, Banelings, Infestors, Mutalisks, Corruptors, Brood Lords. #'Swarm Zerg': Zerglings, Banelings, Aberrations, Scourges, Vipers, Swarm Hosts. Development Origins The mode was originally called "Allied Commanders." It was changed to "Co-op Missions" in order "to better communicate the design intent."2015-11-01, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Co-op Missions Preview. YouTube, accessed on 2015-01-11 Blizzard staff later explained the name was causing confusion with Archon Mode, where two players work together commanding one force in melee gameplay; the name change to "Co-op Missions" was simpler and better conveyed to players the type of gameplay they can expect. The mode was created to provide a more accessible multiplayer mode for StarCraft II, as the developers believe that the standard multiplayer has a reputation for being inaccessible and time consuming. It is intended for players mainly interested in singleplayer, but provides a more open-ended and social experience than a standard campaign.2015-06-22, Blizzard will wrap up 17 years of storytelling in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. GamesBeat, accessed on 2015-06-24 Design Process When designing a mission in the mode, map layout is the first issue addressed. As two players are involved in a mission, the map size must reflect this. Adapting a mission from the game's singleplayer, base size is increased, expansions added, and the paths of choke points are generally widened. Once the layout has been solidified, enemy unit placement and composition are looked at. The main issue is making sure the enemies are strong enough to deal with the power of combined player armies and commander abilities. Finally, the developers spend a ton of time implementing and tuning the main and bonus map objectives as well as the attack waves. When choosing which maps to import from the game's campaign, the mechanics that would be well suited to the mode are looked at first.2015-12-18, Introducing Lock & Load!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-12-18 When choosing a commander for implementation, a variety of factors are considered. These include the popularity of the character, and ensuring a relatively equal distribution between the number of commanders available to the three races.2016-11-05. StarCraft 2: Lead Game Designer Interview At BlizzCon 2016!. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2016-11-06. Each commander, even of the same race, is designed to look artistically unique.2016-11-12, BlizzCon 2016: StarCraft Interview with Allen Dilling. YouTube, accessed on 2016-11-16 The amount of time spent on designing each commander varies, but the pace has slowed in recent times as the developers get more experimental with commander design, such as adding new units and adding extra details.2017-11-04, BlizzCon 2017: Developer Interview StarCraft 2 Game Producer Tim Ismay. YouTube, accessed on 2017-11-06 Subsequent Development More maps and commanders will be added to the mode post-launch. Karax was released for free December 15th, 2015, but future commanders will require purchase.2015-12-15. Karax now Available in Legacy of the Void Co-op Missions!. StarCraft II Main Site. Accessed 2015-12-15. As of "Miner Evacuation," it is intended that newer maps have elements of randomness (e.g. objectives spawning at random locations), helping in replayability. Leaderboards will be added at some point in the future. Each time a player completes a mission, they'll get a score that reflects how efficiently they completed that mission. Once they've completed all the missions, a score on the leaderboard will be assigned. Separate scores will be given for mutators. The leaderboards will reflect the choice of commander and the difficulty on which the map was played. They were expected to be implemented in mid-2017;2016-11-05. BlizzCon 2016: Foundations for the Future. Youtube. Accessed 2016-11-05. at BlizzCon 2017, it was reaffirmed that the Leaderboards were still being worked on. They are intended to allow indirect competition between players. Leaderboards will be refreshed in conjunction with the release of new maps and commanders. As of BlizzCon 2017, the mode will receive the lion's share of development time in StarCraft II.2017-11-04, BlizzCon 2017: Developer Interview StarCraft 2 Game Producer Tim Ismay. YouTube, accessed on 2017-11-06 Datamined Commanders ;Terran *Tychus Findlay *Ariel Hanson Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 *Arcturus Mengsk *Valerian Mengsk *Egon Stetmann (Serves as a map advisor, but commander data in the editor) *Gabriel Tosh *Horace Warfield ;Zerg *Izsha (Serves as a commander advisor, but commander data in the editor) *Overmind ;Protoss *Rohana (Serves as a map advisor, but commander data in the editor) *Selendis *Tassadar *Zeratul ;Other *Samir Duran Datamined Missions *The Sky is Falling (data and mission objectives only, based on "Sky Shield") Videos StarCraft II Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Preview StarCraft II Legacy of the Void - Co-op Missions Preview See Also *Co-op Leveling Trivia According to a poll conducted by Blizzard, 16% of StarCraft II players' primary interest in the game is in Co-op Missions (as of January, 2017).2017-01-25, StarCraft on Twitter. Twitter, accessed on 2017-30-01 References es:Misiones cooperativas * Category:Gameplay Category:StarCraft II campaigns